vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aliens (Yu-Gi-Oh!)
|-|Alien Mother= |-|Cosmic Horror Gangi'el= |-|Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar= Summary Aliens are an archetype of Reptile monsters. A highly advanced, space-faring race, the Aliens are known for their ability to manipulate living organisms using a special type of weaponized cell called "A" Cells and for their efficiency at invading and taking over entire planets. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from 10-C to 9-C | At least 9-C | 6-B | 6-B | At least 6-B Civilization Type: Interstellar Civilization Name: Aliens Origin: Yu-Gi-Oh! Classification: Interstellar Invaders Kardashev Level: Type I Age: Unknown Population: At least millions Territory: Likely multiple planets throughout the galaxy, as well as the A Zone Otherworld Technology/Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Varies from Type 0 to Type 2), Immortality (Types 2 and 6, As long as their head is intact, an alien can possess another living being and take control of its body), Possession (A single "A" Cell is capable of taking complete control over a target, and Aliens can take control of an opponent so long as their head is still in-tact), Biological Manipulation ("A" Cells are capable of integrating themselves into a host's biology, allowing them to take control of the host's body and make them vulnerable to Alien technology. "A" Cells can be spread on a planetary scale, and most Aliens have the ability to spread "A" Cells themselves.), Spatial Manipulation (Can create interdimensional warps to warp those infected with "A" Cells through space, as well as warp to other dimensions), Mind Manipulation (Able to mass hypnotize and brainwash their targets, "A" Cells are able to take control of their host's body and mind, Several Aliens have the ability to mind control enemies), Telekinesis (Alien Psychic), Resurrection (Alien Ammonites can bring other Aliens back to life, Alien Mother can resurrect anything that was infected with "A" Cells and turn them into her mind-controlled soldiers), Power Nullification (Alien Mars passively nullifies the effects of opponents, Gol'gar is able to nullify magic and traps), Damage Reduction (If an opponent infected with an "A" Cell attacks an Alien, the opponent's attack power is reduced, with the amount it is reduced growing proportional to the number of "A" Cells they are infected with), Fire Manipulation (Alien Telepath), Can survive in space, Weapon Mastery (Aliens such as Alien Hunter and Alien Shocktrooper are skilled with melee weapons such as Spears and Swords, while Aliens such as Alien Kid are skilled marksmen), Stealth Mastery (Alien Infiltrator), Electricity Manipulation (Alien Infiltrator and Alien Overlord), Spaceflight (Via Muusik'i), Energy Projection (Possess a ship which can fire lasers from a planet's orbit), Body Puppetry (“A” Cells control a foe's body as well as their mind), Statistics Reduction (Via A Cells) Attack Potency: Varies from Below Average Human level (Interplanetary Invader "A" is quite literally a cell with legs) to Street level (Stronger Alien Specialists are modified to be stronger than any normal human, with some such as Alien Kid using guns as their main method of attack), Many Specialists can ignore conventional durability in a number of ways | At least Street level (Even the weakest warrior Aliens are modified to be much stronger than any specialist Alien) | Country level (Capable of causing this much damage) | Country level (Comparable to if not superior to Muusik'i) | At least Country level (As the Aliens' ultimate weapon, Gangi'el is undoubtedly vastly superior to Muusik'i, with Gol'gar being further superior) Power Source: Unknown Industrial Capacity: Aliens are extremely efficient in their ability to mass produce and weaponize "A" Cells to use in invasions, as well as using "A" Cells in order to manipulate the population they are invading in order to make taking them over much easier. Aliens also have specialized soldiers capable of mobilizing so effectively that those they are invading are often terrified by the speed at which they take control of the planet. Military Prowess: Millions Notable Individuals: Alien Mother, Gangi'el, Gol'gar Weaknesses: None notable Weapons and Technology: Flying_saucer_muusik_i_by_hoangsnsd-d9k3q9a.jpg|Flying Saucer Muusik'i Corruption_cell_a_by_hoangsnsd-d9k3rsw.png|"A" Cell ACellBreedingDevice-TF04-JP-VG.jpg|"A" Cell Breeding Device ACellIncubator-TF04-JP-VG.jpg|"A" Cell Incubator A_cell_recombination_device_by_freezadon-dc8lg6q.png|"A" Cell Recombination Device ACellScatterBurst-TF04-JP-VG.jpg|"A" Cell Scatter Burst DetonatorCircleA-TF04-JP-VG.jpg|Detonator Circle "A" InterdimensionalWarp-TF04-JP-VG.jpg|Interdimensional Warp *'Flying Saucer Muusik'i:' The Aliens' main method of transport and invasion, when the Aliens invade planets, they use Flying Saucer Muusik'i. Muusik'i circles in a stationary satellite orbit around the planet to be invaded, and sends landing parties to take control of areas that have aerial superiority, if any exist. The ship is also capable of Bombarding planets from orbit and traveling to other dimensions. *'"A" Cells:' "A" Cells, also known as Corruption Cells, are parasitic organisms capable of taking over one's mind and body. They are the main component of the Aliens' bio-technology and can be used for a variety of purposes, including creating spatial warps, turning those infected with "A" Cells into biological bombs, and mutating monsters into living war machines. **'"A" Cell Breeding Device:' A device specially designed to mass produce "A" Cells to use for research and weaponization. ***'"A" Cell Incubator:' An incubator designed to culture "A" Cells for use as weapons, allowing for a constant, stable supply of "A" Cells. **'"A" Cell Recombination Device:' A device used to control the distribution of "A" Cells in weapons and test subjects. **'"A" Cell Scatter Burst:' A bomb-based capsule device containing a large number of "A" Cells. After exploding, the cells disperse in a fog-like cloud. **'Detonator Circle "A":' An enemy infested with "A" Cells is blown up, killing them. These tactics are used to sow unease among enemies. **'Interdimensional Warp:' Anything in the area surrounding the coordinates of an "A" Cell is warped through space with pinpoint accuracy. Specialist Aliens: Tumblr_my4nj1Wfno1rie4kjo1_500.jpg|Interplanetary Invader "A" AlienAmmonite-TF04-JP-VG.png|Alien Ammonite AlienDog-TF04-JP-VG.png|Alien Dog AlienGrey-TF04-JP-VG.jpg|Alien Grey Foto_hipnotizador_alienígena.jpg|Alien Hypno Tumblr_neuu6ifSH61rie4kjo1_500.png.jpeg|Alien Kid AlienPsychic-TF04-JP-VG.jpg|Alien Psychic AlienTelepath-TF04-JP-VG.jpg|Alien Telepath AlienMars-TF04-JP-VG.jpg|Alien Mars AlienInfiltrator-TF04-JP-VG.jpg|Alien Infiltrator *'Interplanetary Invader "A":' A single "A" Cell modified with the ability to move autonomously. *'Alien Ammonite:' A support Alien with the ability to bring other Aliens back to life. *'Alien Dog:' A dog modified by "A" Cells, turning it into an Alien hybrid. *'Alien Grey:' A physically weak but highly intelligent Alien with the power to brainwash targets infected with "A" Cells. These Aliens in particular oversee the production of "A" Cells. *'Alien Hypno:' An Alien with the ability to mind control targets infected with "A" Cells, as well as gradually remove all "A" Cells from their body, killing them in the process. *'Alien Infiltrator:' An electricity-wielding Alien that specializes in stealth, being able to sneak past enemy defenses and attack their weak points directly. *'Alien Kid:' A small bipedal Alien with specialized armor that allows for quick jets of speed, as well as a handheld weapon. *'Alien Mars:' An Alien with the ability to passively nullify the passive abilities of its opponents. *'Alien Psychic:' An Alien with psychic powers that can prevent opponents infected with "A" Cells from attacking. *'Alien Telepath:' An Alien with the ability to read minds and shoot concentrated jets of fire. Warrior Aliens: Fd8a84a0d50dc552301eac2c08524c6d.jpg|Alien Hunter Foto_soldado_de_asalto_alienígena.jpg|alien Shocktrooper A7209ebccbea072273351bb76c1d19b7.jpg|Alien Skull Guerrier_Alien.jpg|Alien Warrior AlienOverlord-TF04-JP-VG.png|Alien Overlord *'Alien Hunter:' A spear wielding reptilian ground trooper Alien modified by "A" Cells to be extremely physically strong. *'Alien Shocktrooper:' A heavily physically modified Alien soldier altered by "A" Cells. Though it lacks the supernatural powers of other Aliens, it makes up in physical power. *'Alien Skull:' An Alien that, though appearing outwardly scrawny, is actually a very strong and vicious fighter. *'Alien Warrior:' A very strong Alien soldier that, when killed in battle, further spreads the infection of "A" Cells to those who killed it. *'Alien Overlord:' A larger, stronger, more heavily modified, and more heavily armored Alien Warrior with the ability to manipulate electricity. *'Alien Mother:' The mother of the entire Alien race, she is the creator and source of the "A" Cells and the powers of the other Aliens. *'Cosmic Horror Gangi'el:' An eldritch horror bred in an Otherworld, Gangi'el is the magnum opus of the Aliens' "A" Cell research. Created to be the ultimate monster for battle, the Aliens plan on using Gangi'el's power to take control over various worlds. **'Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar:' An enhanced version of Gangi'el, Gol'gar is the result of further modification, turning Gangi'el into a living fortress and a walking war machine capable of freely infecting targets with and manipulating "A" Cells. Note: This profiles covers the Aliens from the official Master Guide storyline. Key: Specialist Aliens | Warrior Aliens | Flying Saucer Muusik'i | Alien Mother | Gangi'el/Gol'gar Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Civilizations Category:Races Category:Species Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Konami Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Immortals Category:Possession Users Category:Biology Users Category:Space Users Category:Mind Users Category:Psychics Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Spear Users Category:Technology Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Board Game Characters